BECAUSE OF VIAGRA-LOVE IS RED SEKUEL
by allan.prawira
Summary: ONE SHOT / SUNGYEOL YANG TRAUMA BERCINTA HINGGA TANPA SADAR MEMINUM VIAGRA :D / WHAT NEXT? BACA AJA LANGSUNG :D / CAST : PAIRING MYUNG SOO X SUNGYEOL INFINITE/ HAPPY READING


**Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

**Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

**BECAUSE OF VIAGRA-LOVE IS RED SEKUEL  
**

Genre : Romance

Boys x Boys

Cast : Kim Myung Soo,Lee Sungyeol Infinite

R&amp;R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

**xXx**

.

.

.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan hn? "

Tanya Myung Soo ketika melihat kekasihnya Lee Sungyeol sedang mengaduk panci kecil didepannya. Sungyeol tersenyum manis melihat pria tampan yang merangkulkan tangan diperutnya itu.

"selamat pagi Myungie. . " sapanya. Myung Soo mengecup lembut pipi Sungyeol hingga membuat pria itu merona. Hal itu bukanlah hal baru baginya, namun tetap saja ia selalu merasa malu ketika pria tampan itu melakukannya.

"mwoya. .kau belum menyikat gigimu dan sudah menciumku. .kau sangat kotor Kim Myung Soo. . " ujar Sungyeol sambil melanjutkan adukannya. Ia mendengar Myung Soo tertawa kecil dibelakangnya dan kembali merasakan bibir basah itu menyentuh pipinya,koreksi, hampir mencapai bibirnya. Sungyeol hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

"aku akan terus mencium mu sampai kau pingsan. . " ucap Myung Soo sambil meraba perut Sungyeol membuat pria itu terkikik geli. Ia menggelinjang gusar ketika tangan Myung Soo membelai mesra kulit dibalik kaosnya.

"Myungie. .aku sedang memasak. . " kata Sungyeol mengingatkan ketika ia mendengar deru nafas Myung Soo yang semakin tak karuan. Myung Soo menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia melihat sesuatu yang ada didalam panci itu. bubur sayur.

"untuk siapa bubur itu? "

Sungyeol membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat pria tampan didepannya seolah ingin memukul keras kepala pria itu. dengan gerakan cepat Sungyeol menarik kepala Myung Soo hingga dahi mereka bertemu.

"sudah menurun. . " bisik Sungyeol.

"mwo? " tanya Myung Soo tak mengerti. Sungyeol melepaskan dahi mereka dan hal itu membuat Myung Soo memanyunkan bibirnya.

"tadi malam tubuhmu menggigil Myungie. .kau demam. .jadi aku membuatkan mu bubur. . " jelas Sungyeol sambil kembali membelakangi Myung Soo untuk mengaduk buburnya.

Myung Soo mengerutkan keningnya dalam.

"kau pingsan ketika pulang dalam keadaan basah kemarin malam. .jadi kau takkan ingat. . "

Ah. Myung Soo menemukan sedikit sobekan akan ingatan nya mengenai kejadian tadi malam.

"mian. . " bisiknya dengan nada bersalah. Ia kembali merangkulkan tangannya pada perut rata Sungyeol dan meletakkan dagunya pada pria itu. Sungyeol tersenyum kecil. Pria tampannya itu sangat menggemaskan jika sudah dalam ekspresi bersalah seperti itu.

"aku mencintaimu. .sangat. .jangan terlalu sering membuatku khawatir Myungie. . " jawab Sungyeol. Myung Soo semakin menekuk bibirnya dalam2. Ia sudah seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi oleh ibunya dan Sungyeol semakin menikmati ekspresi itu. ia membelai puncak kepala Myung Soo yang bersandar pada bahunya.

"jangan juga terlalu sering menekuk bibirmu. .kau membuatku sangat ingin menelanmu karena gemas. . " bisik Sungyeol lagi.

"mian selalu membuatmu khawatir Yeollie. . "

Sungyeol mematikan api kompornya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya melihat Myung Soo yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya.

"kau tau. .aku sangat senang kau membuatku khawatir. .karena dengan begitu, aku akan selalu memikirkan mu. .hanya saja jangan terlalu sering, karena aku nyaris mati setiap kali memikirkan mu. .arasseo? "

Myung Soo mengangguk lemah. "arasseo yeollie. . "

Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya. ia tak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya. Ia mengangkat wajah tampan didepannya itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan perlahan Sungyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut Myung Soo dan mengulum setiap inchi bibir menggoda itu.

Sungyeol menarik mundur bibirnya ketika Myung Soo membalasnya dengan agresif dan membuat ia nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Yeollie. . " seru Myung Soo pelan. Sungyeol menatap pria kekasihnya itu.

"nde. . " balasnya gugup melihat ekspresi serius yang ditampilkan Myung Soo padanya.

"menikahlah dengan ku. . " bisik Myung Soo dengan nada gemetar. Pria manis itu menundukkan kepalanya menahan rona dadu diwajahnya.

Apa? Menikah?

Sungyeol menelan salivanya kasar. Ia seolah mendengar undian jutaan dollar dengan namanya sebagai pemenang.

"aku. . " suara Sungyeol tertahan. Matanya membelalak ketika Myung Soo dengan cepat mengecup bibirnya lagi.

"katakan kau mau. . " desisnya. Sungyeol membeku. Air matanya nyaris tumpah menahan luapan bahagia yang membuncah didadanya. Ia menarik nafasnya dengan yakin. Kalimat itu meluncur dengan lambat.

"aku mau. . "

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

"aku mencintai Mu Yeollie. . " Ucap Myung Soo sambil mengecup lembut bibir Sungyeol yang tak pernah memberikan rasa bosan padanya. Waktu terasa berhenti dan hanya deru nafas Sungyeol dan Myung Soo yang terdengar hingga akhirnya riuh tepuk tangan terdengar memecah kesunyian. Myung Soo menarik bibirnya. mereka berdua melihat puluhan orang yang bertepuk tangan dengan semangat melihat kebahagiaan mereka. Sungyeol tak kuasa menahan tawanya ketika melihat Sung Gyu dan Hoya mengocok botol wine dan memotong mulut botol hingga memuncratkan airnya membasahi setiap orang yang hadir disana. Myung Soo menggenggam jemari Sungyeol dengan kuat.

"aku akan menjadi suami terbaik untukmu. .please. .never let me go. . " ucapnya.

Sungyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ia yakin sekarang.

Ia sudah membuang semua masa lalunya dan yakin bahwa pria didepannya adalah masa depan yang Tuhan persiapkan untuknya.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Sungyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas pembaringan. Disebelahnya ia melihat Myung Soo sedang berusaha memejamkan matanya. Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya. sudah setahun lebih mereka berpacaran namun tak sekalipun pria tampan disebelahnya menyentuhnya. Ya, ia akui, Myung Soo adalah pria yang sangat mengerti kondisinya, sejak kejadian itu, Myung Soo selalu berhasil menahan hasratnya. Tapi sampai kapan akan begitu? Sungyeol menahan nafasnya berat. Ia mendekati Myung Soo dan memeluk pria itu dengan kuat. Myung Soo membuka matanya dan mengecup lembut puncak kepala Sungyeol.

"Sung Gyu dan Hoya sudah pulang? " tanyanya. Sungyeol mengangguk.

"baiklah. .sekarang mari kita tidur. .kau sangat lelah seharian ini. . " bisik Myung Soo sambil memeluk Sungyeol erat. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Sungyeol yang tak beraturan.

"Myungie. . " seru Sungyeol pelan. Myung Soo membuka matanya dan melihat pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu.

"hmm" gumamnya. Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya.

"kau. .tak ingin melakukan itu? " tanya Sungyeol lemah. Ia merasa malu dengan pertanyaan nya sendiri. Myung Soo tersenyum kecil.

"apakah kau sedang memancingku sekarang? " tanyanya.

"mungkin. . " jawab Sungyeol. ia merasa detak jantungnya semakin tak beraturan.

Myung Soo diam sesaat sebelum kemudian menyusukan tangannya kedalam kaos tipis Sungyeol. ia meraba luka lama berbentuk huruf M disana. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut diwajah Sungyeol.

"apakah yang ini siap? " tanya Myung Soo lagi. Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya. ia sangat ingin memberikan nya pada pria itu dimalam pertama mereka, hanya saja. .

Myung Soo menarik tangannya. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Sungyeol.

"jangan memaksakan dirimu Yeollie. . "

"tapi aku. . "

"sttttt. .jangan merasa bersalah dengan ku. .jangan berfikir bahwa aku akan kesal kau membuatku menahannya. .jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku akan melakukan hal yang membuatmu merasa tersakiti. .kau hanya akan membuatku merasa bersalah Yeollie. . "

Sungyeol menundukkan wajahnya. Hatinya pedih mengetahui fakta bahwa Myung Soo akan rela melakukan apapun untuknya bahkan mengorbankan perasaannya sedangkan ia tak bisa memberikan apapun pada pria itu.

"tapi Myungie. .aku tau kau sangat menginginkannya. .aku berkali kali mendengarmu. .di toilet untuk. . "

"ya! Kau membuatku malu! " erang Myung Soo. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut tebal mereka.

"mian. . " sesal Sungyeol. Myung Soo menampakkan wajahnya.

"hei pria tampan. .kekasihku. .harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya, bahwa aku mencintaimu apa adanya, dengan semua kelemahan atau kemampuan mu. .dan aku tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. . "

"Myungie. . " desis Sungyeol.

"lagipula dengan kau didekatku, aku bisa membayangkan wajahmu setiap hari. .untuk. .errr. .aku rasa kau sudah mengerti. . itu sudah lebih dari cukup. ." lanjut Myung Soo memotong kalimat Sungyeol.

"kalau begitu lakukan sekarang. . " ujar Sungyeol. Myung Soo mengerjapkan matanya.

"mwo? " tanyanya tak yakin.

"bermasturbasilah didepanku. .pandangi wajahku sebagai mediasi. . hanya itu. .yang aku bisa. . " desis Sungyeol membuat Myung Soo terkejut dengan hal yang didengarnya. Myung Soo melihat Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sesalnya yang meluap.

Myung Soo menepis kebekuan diantara mereka. Tangannya dengan liar membuka baju dan celananya sendiri, menampakkan tubuh polosnya didepan Sungyeol.

"lihat aku. . " bisik Myung Soo.

Sungyeol yang terpana dengan perlakuan Myung Soo hanya bisa memandangi tubuh tanpa cacat itu. sempurna. Itu pemikiran pertama yang hinggap dikepalanya.

"sekarang buka bajumu. . " perintah Myung Soo dengan gusar. Nafasnya sudah memburu sejak tadi. Sungyeol menahan nafasnya, ya, ia yang meminta Myung Soo melakukan hal itu didepannya jadi ia tak bisa menolak. Ia melepaskan satu demi satu pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya hingga tubuh polosnya terbuka dengan bebas.

Myung Soo menelan salivanya sendiri melihat tubuh menggoda Sungyeol.

"lakukan sekarang. . " desis Sungyeol melihat ekspresi takjub yang ditampakkan Myung Soo.

Myung Soo tersenyum kecil. Ia mulai memegang bagian sensitifnya sendiri dan mulai menggerakkan nya perlahan. Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya melihat hal itu.

Sesaat kemudian Myung Soo meraih kepala Sungyeol kedekatnya. Bibirnya berbisik lirih pada suaminya itu.

"aku mengantuk Yeollie. .bisakah kita tidur sekarang? "

Sungyeol membeliak tak percaya. "tapi kau. .belum selesai. . "

"ia juga tak mau menyakitimu. .jadi aku bisa apa? " balas Myung Soo pelan sambil mengukir senyum termanisnya. Sungyeol membeku. Myung Soo menarik nafasnya berat.

"sayang. .jangan menyakitiku, jebal. .aku tersakiti dengan sikapmu. .jangan merasa bersalah karena ku. .jangan memohon agar aku menyakitimu lagi. .jebal. . "

Sungyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah sendu Myung Soo. Wajah penuh rasa sesal itu mengoyak hatinya. Ia membekap wajah Myung Soo dalam sambil memberikan ciuman mesra pada setiap inchi wajah itu.

"mian. .mian. .mianhae Myungie. . " ujar Sungyeol bertubi tubi. Ia menyadari telah menyakiti pria didepannya itu lagi.

Myung Soo mengangguk pelan. Ia memeluk tubuh polos Sungyeol erat.

"aku sangat mencintaimu. .kau tau. . "

"ne. .aku juga sangat mencintaimu Myungie. . "

Myung Soo menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Sungyeol. ya. Ia mencintai pria itu bukan karena nafsu. Nafsu adalah hasrat yang dimiliki manusia dan manusia harus bisa belajar menaklukkan hasrat itu. ia bisa. Ia bisa menaklukkan rasa itu asal Sungyeol terus ada untuknya.

"saranghae. .Yeollie. . "

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Sungyeol menghela nafasnya berat. Ia menyadari Myung Soo meninggalkan nya diam diam pagi ini ketika bangun. Sungyeol mengingat setiap ciuman intens yang diberikan pria itu padanya kemarin malam sebelum tidur. Sungyeol menajamkan telinganya dan mendengar desahan halus suaminya itu dari arah toilet. Sudah enam bulan mereka membina rumah tangga dan hal itu nyaris berlangsung setiap hari. Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya, ia bergerak bangun dan membuka bingkisan yang diberikan Sung Gyu padanya kemarin siang. Ia menemui pria itu dan menceritakan semua masalah yang terjadi padanya, Sung Gyu tidak berkomentar dan masuk kedalam cafe dan membawa bingkisan ditangannya. Sebuah botol dengan cairan bening berada didalamnya.

"_apa ini Hyung?_ "

"_ini adalah penyelesaian masalah mu dengan Myung Soo. ._ "

Itu yang dikatakan Sung Gyu padanya. Hanya saja ia merasa tak enak melihat Hoya tertawa2 melihat Sung Gyu memberikan benda itu padanya.

"baiklah aku coba saja. . " Sungyeol memantapkan dirinya sambil membuka botol itu dan meminum semua isinya dalam satu tegukan.

Rasanya aneh.

Tak ada effect yang terasa membuat Sungyeol bingung. 5 menit kemudian ia merasakan panas pada tubuhnya. Wae? Kenapa begini? Tanya Sungyeol.

Tubuhnya semakin panas dan sesuatu membesar dibawah sana. Sungyeol membeliak ngeri. Rasanya sangat sakit dan sesak. Ia dengan cepat membuka celananya.

"apa yang terjadi!? " erangnya takut menyadari bagian sensitifnya berdiri dengan tegak.

Kepalanya tak berhasil menemukan jawaban ketika tubuhnya kembali memanas dan perasaan aneh mulai menyelimutinya. Kepalanya pusing. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya mulai bergerak membuka semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Myungieee. . " panggilnya parau. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak karuan sekarang. Setiap sentuhan pada kulitnya membuatnya merasa nikmat.

"Myungieee. .tolonggg. . " desahnya lagi. Rangsangan demi rangsangan hebat melingkupi tubuhnya. Lamat lamat telinganya mendengar erangan parau dari arah toilet. Dengan gemetar Sungyeol melangkah kearah itu. tangannya dengan gusar membuka pintu toilet dan menemukan Myung Soo sedang melakukan self service pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yeollie. . " pekiknya kaget. Namun ia lebih kaget lagi saat melihat kondisi aneh yang terjadi pada Sungyeol.

"kau baik2 saja? " tanyanya.

"myungieee..aku merasa panas. .tubuhkuu sangat panas. .eottokhae? " tanya Sungyeol dengan nada menggoda. Myung Soo merapikan dirinya dan membawa Sungyeol kearah ranjang.

"apa yang kau makan? "

"aku hanya meminum ini. . " tunjuk Sungyeol pada sebuah botol disebelahnya. Myung Soo mengambilnya.

"viagra? " desisnya tak percaya.

"Myungieee. .akuu. .jebal. . " desah Sungyeol sambil meraba setia inchi tubuhnya sendiri.

Myung Soo menelan ludahnya.

Ia membelai kepala Sungyeol yang sudah seperti penari striptis itu.

"yeollie. .katakan dari mana kau mendapatkannya? "

"ahhhh. .Myungiee. .dari Hyungg. . " jawab Sungyeol susah payah.

Myung Soo merutuki perbuatan Sung Gyu itu.

"sayang. .aku bisa membantumu. .hanya saja. . "

"lakukan! " pekik Sungyeol gusar. "Myungieee..jebal. . " ucap Sungyeol lirih, matanya sudah menatap sayu sekarang, sementara tangannya meraba setiap bagian tubuh Myung Soo. Myung Soo menelan ludahnya lagi.

"mianata yeollie. . " bisiknya. Ia mulai melepaskan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"wae. .apa yang akan kau lakukannhh? " tanya Sungyeol parau. Myung Soo tak menjawab melainkan menindih tubuh Sungyeol dengan cepat. Ia menciumi setiap inchi wajah Sungyeol dan membuat kissmark dileher pria yang menggeliat nikmat itu.

"myungieee. . "

"aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat sayang. . " ucap Myung Soo parau. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat mata sayu dan tubuh polos suaminya itu.

Satu menit

10 menit

15 menit

.

.

""AKHHHH! MYUNGIEEE. .APPO! "

.

.

Myung Soo mengusap keringat yang membanjir diwajahnya. Dengan susah payah tangannya meraih handphone yang tergeletak dimeja. Ia memencet dengan cepat nomor Sung Gyu.

"annyeong haseo Myung Soo. .ada apa? " tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Hyungg. .berapa lama reaksi obat nya? " tanya Myung Soo dengan nada terputus putus. Ia mengecup singkat Sungyeol yang masih agresif memeluk dan mencumbu bagian2 tubuh Myung Soo.

"myungiieee. .lakukan lagiii. . " erangnya.

Sung Gyu terkikik mendengar desahan dari Sungyeol itu.

"sebanyak apa? " tanya Sung Gyu.

"semuanya! Dia menghabiskan semuanya dan aku sudah bercinta dengannya 10 kali! " erang Myung Soo dengan nada tersentak ketika tangan Sungyeol meremas sesuatu dibawah sana.

Sung Gyu terpekik ngeri.

"mwo! Semuanya!? Mian Myung Soo! Kau harus melakukannya seharian penuh! Mianhae.! Aku akan mentraktir ice cream saat kalian selesai! Bye! "

Bunyi tut tut terdengar dari ujung sana.

Myung Soo menggigit bibirnya ngeri. Ia melihat Sungyeol disana masih mencumbunya dengan agresif. Ia mendekap tubuh polos penuh keringat itu.

"baiklah! Ayo kita lakukan sampai kau sembuh Yeollie! " ucap Myung Soo dengan semangat.

Sungyeol hanya menatap sayu. Ia menelentangkan tubuhnya dan Myung Soo kembali menaiki tubuh polos itu.

Satu menit

10 menit

15 menit

5 jam kemudian.

"saranghae Yeollie. . " bisik Myung Soo lemah pada pria yang terkulai pingsan disebelahnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Myungie. . " bisik Sungyeol. Myung Soo membuka matanya dan menatap ngeri pada pria yang sadar dengan cepat itu.

"yyyaa, Yeollie. . " jawab Myung Soo gemetar.

"ayo kita lakukan lagi. .kita sudah istirahat selama 10 menit "

Myung Soo menelan salivanya berat. kepalanya mengangguk pasrah.

1 menit

10 menit

15 menit

"HYAAA! SUNG GGYUUU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! YA YEOLLIE! KITA HARUS ISTIRAHAT LAGI SAYANG! "

.

.

**END- **

**Mian rada kotor FF nya :D **

**Ini sekuel Love Is Red, ane iseng aja buatnya karena momen mereka berdua kayanya terasa kurang di Love is Red :D **

**Selamat berjumpa lagi suatu saat readers :D**


End file.
